leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-3563234-20130507082118/@comment-3563234-20130509063835
Whoa, my point is MF relying on her team too much. She just simply can not be left alone for doing almost everything and do it well on her own. And that makes her team have to take care of her, carry her, in order to let her perform. Which it is basically the same to all other ranged AD carries because Riot tend to emphasis the design of LoL is a team game. But in Miss Fortune's case it is quite obvious that she just can't. You want to go up front? Like all other squishy ranged carries, it is either risky or stupid and espeically so to the bouncy hunted MF. You want to pull out a effective ultimate? Your team have to put up some equivalent crowd control. Indeed, it always comes down to autoattacks. So aside with her ultimate, how about just some autoattacking like anybody else? First, she don't have the kit to keep the target and thus procuding enough damage to secure the kill. Second, she don't have the kit to chase, catch up to her target and dealing the critical damage to score the kill. Finally, it is known MF is especially weak against gap-closers. And the nerf to the offensive attributes and the relatively buff to the defensive attributes in season 3 has just expand the issue. Innate Passive - Only helpful for getting back on the lane and positioning your self to double up in the early laning phase. Q - Nice nuke during the early laning while laning but nothing more because of the cast delay. Its AD ratio is also not that much for make it worth the cast delay to cast while facing off a enemy after early game stages. W - Not bad, effective enough for that mana cost. E - By the description it has 3 seconds slowing potential and yet its radius only got 100 range, and it is not that slow before leveling up high to 4 or max at 5. Meaning the actual outcome of the slowing effect is approximately like slightly slowing the target(s) for moving 100 to 150 range. And since slowing is the weakest negative effect in the game, the slow is non-existence to those gap-closers who typcially had 2 and half to 3 times of the range that this spell can slowed. Not even mentioning this spell also has a obvious time to cast and time to land before the actual slow. *Slowing: It is the massive burst damage at the end and massive autoattack slow plus the can't-complaint radius that makes Nunu's ultimate worthy. That being said, if MF wanted to slow someone effectively then the spell must either be pre-casted, aimed ahead of the desired target(s) or the targets are alraedy dead on within the AoE radius upon cast. All this in a chasing / catching up scenario makes MF not a good chaser and have to bring up her ultimate due to the range and or count on her team to secure and to kill. On the contrary, in a defensive, repelling scenario this spell is no better than the other because of exactly the same factors I mentioned above. R - While the item tweaks and the armor pen tweaks increse the potency of MF's ultimate. All the problems of this spell are still remain the same. Channeling 2 seconds meaning MF has to gamble on one single aim and being vulnerable for the full duration of 2 seconds (If count in the cast delay then it will be 2 and half seconds instead.). And yet, the original range that had been right on the balance spot was nerfed. Then and now whenever she wanted to reach the range of her ultimate to the core characters on the enemy team (Meaning their relaitvely squishy carries.), she will expose under the fatle range of the gap-closing spell as well. And when she do, there is no way for her to keep the chin up on her own.